


something you didn't even have a name for

by lumoshyperion



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoshyperion/pseuds/lumoshyperion
Summary: A tender moment shared between two boys in love, inspired by a Richard Siken poem.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Scorbus Fest 2020





	something you didn't even have a name for

**Author's Note:**

> It seems this writer’s block is here to stay, so I don’t have a fic to contribute to scorbusfest. Which bums me out a lot, but I decided to draw this piece instead. I hope you like it! I can't wait to go through everyone's contributions to the fest!!


End file.
